custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lanudos
History Early Life With the Matoran Universe completed, Makuta Lanudos was assigned to the southern island of Balfe Nui as its protector and supervisor. He received his own elite Toa Hagah team for protection, with their leader being Berwak. When most Makuta in the universe rebelled, Lanudos was sealed away somewhere on the island. Much later he made contact with Berwak, now assuming an artificial constructed Toa-like body. While alarmed at first, Berwak soon saw the benefit of having the ingenuity of a Makuta on their side while the true threat of such a being's powers was banished. After Nuva had been reawakened, Lanudos began working on a solution to their swiftly dwindling number of Toa protectors. He used the bodies of deceased Av-Matoran turned Bohrok and reforged them in the image of the Toa Mata and Toa Nuva, with their elemental-colored armor being randomized. Lanudos dropped these teams at nearby villages without leaving them any clue as to who they were and where they came from; he believed it necessary the teams learned to survive and communicate with the Matoran settlements on their own to prove themselves as viable protectors. This didn't turn out the way he planned, however, as Nuva's Forgotten Warrior forces proved to be to be overwhelming against the untrained Paladrova. Thus, many of the teams were lost or assimilated into Nuva's forces. With Lanudos' supply of Bohrok running dry, he saw his hand forced to go for more drastic measures to create more Paladrova - hunting down destined Av-Matoran and forcing their transformation by destroying their mechanics. Lost During the creation process of his second-to-last Paladrova team, Lanudos intercepted the camping trip of Ridor, Pauto, Merall and Chaeus and abducted the latter two as they were the only Av-Matoran of the group. Both Merall and Chaeus were killed by Lanudos and turned into Bohrok, which the Makuta took to his forge. They became part of the Paladrova team which was placed near the Farside Village. Patriots Lanudos created his last Paladrova team, consisting of Kyhae and five others, and placed them near the hillside village. Like the others, the last team suffered great losses when faced with the Forgotten Warriors. Realizisng that his plans were flawed, he tasked Toa Berwak to retrieve the body of Glonor so he could create one final Paladrova, which he planned to make a true protector of Rhagard. Elegy As Berwak neared the city of Rhagard with the transformed and now Bohrok Glonor, Lanudos met him on the ancient road that lead there, greeting his friend and planning to offer to accompany him on his way back. They were intercepted by a sudden attack, however; as over time some of Lanudos' Paladrova had found out about their origin, they joined Calesse's Outcasts, determined to strike back at their creator for using immoral methods. After killing one of the attackers, Lanudos grabbed Berwak and used his Kanohi Miru to swiftly evade the ambush. Upon returning to Rhagard he immediately started to work on the Bohrok-Glonor. Later, one of his former Paladrova made her way back into the city, unknowing of her origin. She carried an injured and maskless Matoran with her, asking or help. Lanudos then took care of the female Av-Matoran Aescela and gave her a brown powerles Kanohi Ruru as a replacement. Additionally, the Matoran had lost her right leg some time ago; so Lanudos constructed an artificial one, finally granting her to walk once more. TBA Legacy When Lanudos' Toa-like body was destroyed all trace of the Makuta vanished. With Berwak being the last to know his location of banishment it is likely he will never return to the surface of Balfe Nui. Abilities and Traits As a Makuta, Lanudos had the ability to absorb and manipulate elemental Shadow energy, as well as havign access to the 42 Kraata abilties. Additionally, he proved to be a very capable craftsman and constructed tools, armors and machinery of legendary qualities. Upon being banished a small part of his antidermis essence escaped, possessing an artificial Toa body. He no longer had access to his powers, but was still capable of using his crafting skills and Kanohi mask. Mask and Tools It is unknown what kind of mask and tools Lanudos beared in his true Makuta form. While controlling his artificial body, he wore a Great Kanohi Miru which he could use to fly, along with a simple construction hammer. He later replaced it with the Ancient Forgehammer Merall recovered. Appearances *''Lost'' - First appearance, background/obstructed only *''Elegy, Prolog: Echoes'' *''Elegy, Chapter 3: Yesteryear'' *''Elegy, Chapter 4: Epiphany'' *''Elegy, Chapter 5: Fragmentation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 8: Siege'' *''Elegy, Chapter 10: Chronicler'' *''Elegy, Chapter 11: Shattering'' *''Elegy, Chapter 12: Revelation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 14: Salvation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 15: Hero'' - Toa-like artificial body destroyed Category:Remains Alternate Universe